Teenage Dirtbag
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: To Tom, Brittany Taylor is the most beautiful girl in senior year, and he will do anything to have her. Even if she already has someone special in her life. WARNING: Language, sexual references. Possible rating change


**Ok so I have no idea how I came up with this, I was listening to Teenage Dirtbag and this whole thing just came to mind, maybe it has something to do with my completely weird crush on the young Tom Green and Edward Norton (not so much weird), but I totally imagined Tom as the weird guy in love with the girl and Edward as her jock boyfriend. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and if you could let me know what you all think of my latest story in a review, well that would be just lovely! :D**

* * *

Perfection is not something particularly easy to find, but in Tom's mind he'd found just that wrapped up in one girl. Brittany Taylor. Light brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, ivory skin, green eyes, daddy's little girl. She was the sort of girl who respected anyone who deserved it, but easily turned the tables when someone gave her any shit. Most girls he'd only be interested in getting into bed for that night, but not her, oh no, he knew that they were meant to be together.  
The only problem with that was that she didn't actually know him, sure she knew _of _him, probably as an idiotic outcast, but he'd never talked to her that often. Instead he found himself subconsciously staring at her in the hallways or in the few classes he shared with her. It wasn't much of a surprise that he wasn't doing his best in English and ended up with numerous injuries because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her in a pair of short and a tight fitting tank top during gym.

But he was determined to change that. Because it was inevitable, they belonged together. And he wanted to make her see that now, before the day was over and summer holidays started.

"Tom!" Somehow he'd forgotten that Sean and Mark, his two best friends, had been right next to him, the latter having been shouting his name for god knows how long before he finally snapped out of his most recent daze, while Sean was entering the combination to his locker. But honestly, he couldn't remember much of anything before seeing Brittany bend over that little bit to get a drink from the drinking fountain. And when he saw the top of her underwear peeking from her shorts he'd almost dropped his books.  
"Dude, you've got to stop leering at her, you're gonna freak her out."  
He took a second to look between his two friends, "I wasn't leering, just...observing. Look at her," he said, turning away with a dumb smile as he watched her retreating back, "she's gorgeous, and smart, and really cool."  
"And so out of your league..." Mark chirped in, his teasing grin retracting once he saw the look Tom gave him, "I was kidding – you totally have a chance, if she knew who you were."  
At that Tom sighed irritably, "She knows who I am. She just doesn't - "  
"Know you."

"Why don't you talk to her? You know, tell her everything you've been telling us about her? Girls love that kind of shit." Tom thought about Sean's suggestion, what _was_ stopping him from actually going up to Brittany? Nerves, he suspected, that maybe she wouldn't like him after all. But, he decided, nerves could be easily managed.  
"Yeah, I mean, the worst that could happen is she isn't interested and you're back to staring at her from across the room," Mark said with a nod, before cursing and pushing himself from the lockers, and muttering something about Ms Cooper, and science homework, and how his mom would kill him if he got another detention for spacing on it again as he left the hallway.

"Yeah, it's just – I think I need a wingman," Tom finally said, "You know, someone to have as a pick me up in case I say something stupid."  
"No fucking way, man. There's no way I'm getting involved," Sean stated, laughing incredulously while crossing his arms as if to make a point. "I think I've heard enough about Brit to last a goddamn lifetime."  
Then, seeing Tom's dumbfounded frown and closing his locker door, he sighed. "Just ask her out in gym or something," he said, before exhaling deeply and walking to his next class.

* * *

He stood a small distance away from Brittany, watching her stretching her legs after lacrosse and waiting for a good time to approach her. By the time he calmed his nerves completely she was bent over herself and reaching for her toes, a position which made his throat clench tightly as he tried not to look.  
"H-hey, uh, Brittany?" He kept a straight face, or as straight as he could manage while speaking to the girl of his dreams, hoping she hadn't heard his voice break slightly.

She looked up, and gave him a small expectant smile, "Yeah?"  
She tilted her head a little, her grin widening in recognition, "You're the guy who perves on me."  
He immediately shut his mouth at the mention of this, until he realised that it was joke, and eventually responded with a light, unconvincing laugh.  
"Yeah,"  
"Tom, right?"  
"Yeah." He spoke with more confidence then. So far so good. She knew who he was, that was good. He smiled, taking a moment longer than necessary to realise he was staring.  
"Uhh, I was wondering...Sean – my friend's having a party tonight, and if you wanted you're welcome to come. You know, if you want..."

She giggled over his stumbling words, "Sean Micheals?"  
"Yeah. How do you..."  
She raised an amused eyebrow at his confusion, "We had science together last year. So, he's having a party tonight?"  
He nodded, a little faster than he needed, "It's always open."

Before she could answer the bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and a small part of him expected her to just up and leave then and there. Or something.  
"I'd love to," she said, "Thanks."  
Brittany gave him a parting smile, then turned her back to him to grab her bags from the girl's change room.

"So, I'll see you there?" Tom called after her. She stopped, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.  
"Yeah!" she said, and smiled again, "Good seeing you, Tom."

And with that it was done – much easier than he'd expected – and he was relieved that she couldn't see the stupidly ecstatic smile that was now stuck upon his hopeful face.


End file.
